


The rest is silent

by forgottenLiliy



Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenLiliy/pseuds/forgottenLiliy
Summary: A tragic end for a tragic man.





	The rest is silent

**Author's Note:**

> Once again based on versus leaks, Noctis always had a sad fate, but I heard it was something like this at the end. Not exactly of course, but here is my take on it. Hope you enjoy feels.

Upon the throne is where he sat, not only was a great battle fought, but it was done alone. Noctis was left barely breathing, covered in blood, leaking in his own crimson liquid. Still, with his bones aching and his eyes burning, a smile, a sad one at that, but a smile nonetheless, laid upon his lips.

He did not wish for Ignis and Luna to be apart of it, for he had lost too much already, he be damned if he lost them too. A barrier was place to prevent them from entering the field. Though by now it was probably taken down and they are on their way, trying to find them. All while Noctis was left thinking to himself. “What’s next huh..” He muttered. His eyes close to falling, not able to stay awake much longer, not until he heard another’s voice.

“Your Highness!” The door was pushed open, revealing Ignis and Luna on the other side. Noctis didn’t have much strength left in him, but he stayed strong, at least long enough to speak with his loved ones one last time. “Your Highness… Noctis….you’re alright..” Though he knew he was far from it, hope lingered in his words, he was just glad to see Noctis once again.

“We were so worried about you.. but you did it! You destroyed Ardyn.. darkness will be no more.. you have brought back the light.. like I knew you would.” Tears already in Luna’s eyes as she gazed down upon him. Despite being covered head to toe in blood, she looked at him fondly.

Noctis’ eyes darted back and forth between them, taking a few moments before he could speak again. “My friends.. my dear, dear friends..” A long breath was taken, easily it could be seen he was uneasy as he started to shake. Ignis knelt beside him, taking a hold of his hand and the other placed on his back, attempting to have a good grip on him in his arms.

“Sire?” Ignis tried to keep a steady tone, but he was started to sound shaken up as well. Seeing his dear friend like this was too much to bear.

“I’m afraid I do not have much time..” He finally spoke out. Ignis gripped onto him tighter while Luna simply stared at him in disbelief. “Who knew it would come to this, though I don’t blame God.. or anyone for that matter.. for where my fate has led me.. I deserve it. I deserve to burn..”

Luna shook her head, words coming out in a simple whisper. “No, don’t say things like that silly.. “ She attempted to give a grin, but it just make her look even more sorrowful. “You deserve to be happy.. you deserve to live, with us.” Head nodded rapidly. Luna couldn’t find it in herself to raise her voice, but she hoped to get her words through to him.

Blood continued to leak from his body, soaking his clothes and even leaking onto Ignis’, but that didn’t push him away. When he noticed some start to leak from his mouth, Ignis reached into his jacket and put a handkerchief up to his lips, wiping it away.

“Ignis.. I need you to do something for me.. “ With every word he spoke, it was like it took another ounce of life out of him, but he didn’t stop, wouldn’t stop till his last breath.

“Anything.. Noct.. “

“I leave.. my story to you.” Noctis finally built up the straight to lay his hand over his, trying to meet his gaze, but he kept losing focus. “Whether you tell it or not.. whether you place me apart of history or erase me from it.. tarnish my good name or praise it.. it’s up to you.. “ He was losing his grip on him, till he could feel the others tears fall onto his skin, causing his eyes to widen, almost as if in that moment, he had many sudden realizations. They do care, they really do. 

“I promise Noct.. the world will know your sacrifice.. and know that you were a hero to Eos. I will make sure of it.” He meant every word, but still hated that he had to say it. Noctis deserved to live, even after all this he believed so, he deserved to be happy, and he knows Luna thinks the same.

“A hero huh? Now you’re stretching the truth, eheh..” His laughter was quiet, light.

“You’re a hero to us.” Luna joined the fray and placed her hands over Noct’s and Ignis’. “And we will always believe that. Trust us..” Tears finally escaped her eyes as well, both of his comrades looked like a mess, even though Luna was trying to cover it up, there was no point.

When his lips formed a smile once more, this time it had meaning. It wasn’t just a smile that he forced himself to make, there was no sadness behind it, a general showcase of the fact he was happy. He was truly happy now. A smile they haven’t seen in God knows how long, only made their hearts melt and sink at the same time. 

“Thank you.. even after all this.. you still think someone like me is worth it.. to be by your side.. someone you forgive..?” He labeled as a question, still not sure if they truly did, even though they said many times.

“There’s nothing to forgive Noct. You don’t have to say sorry, ever.” Ignis reached over to brush his bangs aside, getting a clear view of those piercing blue eyes. Ones he will never forget.

“Yes, exactly.” Luna leaned down to place a small kiss on his palm, leaving herself there for a few moments. “We love you.”

They love me, they really love me. He couldn’t even bring himself to cry, his body was truly going numb now. If he had the strength, he would go on and on and on of all he wished to say.. but he cannot. He had to face he was fading away, and he knew it was coming. He accepted death.

“I have so many things that will go left unsaid, so many things left undone, I wish to be able to do so.. but I cannot, nor would it matter if I spoke up everything that I tucked away.. so i simply say to you.. my friends..” Eyes closing and his body already gave out as his head leaned to the side, losing all feeling within himself. “Goodnight..”

Ignis and Luna could only look upon him as in an instance he was taken from them. Luna could not hold it in any longer, all of her pain came rushing out in the form of scream. She reached for him, gripping onto him as if he would return back to her. She sobbed and sobbed onto his chest, while all Ignis could do was try to take a good hold of her, rubbing her head, but he knew he could not pull her away from him, not yet.

It’s hard to say where they go from here. No one really knows how long they stayed in the room with him, holding and hoping. Crying and screaming. Though this war was nothing but bloodshed, nothing prepared them for this, and even if things got better, they would never be the same. 

Luna’s sobs turned quiet, but she still did not leave his side. Before finally rising up, Ignis leaned to place a small kiss on Noct’s head, running his fingers through his locks, one last time. “Good night sweet prince..” Standing, he waited patiently till Luna herself stood at his side. Hand in hand they would figure out the next step in their lives, but who knew how long it would take to accept such a tragedy. Only time will tell. As the dawn finally rose once again, this began a new chapter in their lives. 

One without Noctis.


End file.
